forest_of_mirrorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
2013 '''Summer''' *Website goes live with the following species #[[Black|Black Dragon]] #[[Carrot|Carrot Dragon]] #[[Clay|Clay Dragon]] #[[Emerald|Emerald Dragon]] #[[Erebus|Erebus Dragon]] #[[Fae|Fae Dragon]] #[[Garnet|Garnet Dragon]] #[[Icicle|Icicle Dragon]] #[[Iron|Iron Dragon]] #[[Lettuce|Lettuce Dragon]] #[[Melody|Melody Dragon]] #[[Noise|Noise Dragon]] #[[Radish|Radish Dragon]] #[[Red|Red Dragon]] #[[Ribbon|Ribbon Dragon]] #[[Ruby|Ruby Dragon]] #[[Rust|Rust Dragon]] #[[Sapphire|Sapphire Dragon]] #[[Soil|Soil Dragon]] #[[Static|Static Dragon]] #[[Turquoise|Turquoise Dragon]] #[[Undead|Undead Dragon]] #[[Yellow|Yellow Dragon]] '''July''' *[[Chicken|Chicken ]] released '''August''' *Summer Party Event (started 3 of August): **Day 1: [[Frilly Ruffle|Frilly Ruffle Dragon]] released **Day 2: [[Glow Wyrm]]s released **Day 3: [[Sooty Wyvern]] released **Day 4: [[Wave Runner]] released **Day 5: [[Tree Hopper ]] released **Day 6: [[Quake Drake ]] released **Day 7: [[Sky Amphitere]] release *8 of August: [[Shops|Morado's]] opens **[[Sugar Glider]] released **[[Chocolate Sugar Glider]] released *16 of August: Art update to Tree Hopper teen, Wave Runner teen, Sooty Wyvern baby *18 of August: Potions are added to Morado's (Gender change, Twins, Freeze, Unfreeze) *28 of August: Quest Shop opened **[[Lunar Wing]] released **[[Solar Wing]] released '''September''' *1st of September: **New area, Forest, released ***[[Mango Wyrm ]] released ***[[Java Dragon ]] released **Donation page opened *11 of September: Contests released '''October''' *'''Halloween Event: [[Halloween Event 2013|Trick Or Treat]] ''' **11 Of October: Pumpkin Collection started **12 Of October: Pumpkin Collection prizes released ***[[Derpy Enchanted Pumpkin]] released ***[[Poisonous Mushroom Dragon ]] released ***[[Overgrown Enchanted Pumpkin]] released **15 Of October: Together with the Pumpkins, people could also get random Familiars ***[[Crobbit]] released ***[[Will O' Wisp]] released ***[[Peryton]] released **16 Of October: Trick Or Treating at people's hold for collection prizes **21 Of October: Randomly clicking Pumpkins could also award people with another Familiar ***[[Glowwing]] released *31 Of October: [[Seadrake]] released '''November''' *3rd Of November: Halloween Event End: Collection Of Pumpkins stopped but prizes could still be redeemed. Trick Or Treating also stopped but rewards from the event can still be seen by clicking on the pumpkins on people's profiles. *11 Of November: First Special Quest released: [[The Thirteenth Year]] *15 Of November: Mochiccino is rewarded with a special couple (Trees and Roots) of a special species **[[Balsa Wyrm]]s are released *17 Of November: [[Balsa Tree]]s are released *18 Of November: New area, Darklands, release **[[Gravick]] released *24 Of November: **[[Midgewing]]s released **[[Corrupted Midgewing|Corrupted Midgewings ]] released *25 Of November: **[[Charger|Comet charger ]] released **[[Charger|Asteroid charger]] released **[[Charger|Planet charger]] released '''December''' *1st of December: [[Christmas Event 2013|The Twelfth Year / Christmas Event]] start! **Day 1: [[Arcus Pluvius]] released **Day 2: [[Winterleaf]] released **Day 3: [[Heterochroma Dragon]] released **Day 4: [[Serpens Colors]] released **Day 5: [[Bell Drake]] released **Day 6: [[Bronze Dragon]] released **Day 7: [[Holly Pygmy]] released **Day 8: [[Deadleaf ]] released **Day 9: [[Blind Wyrm]] released **Day 10: [[Capricious]] released **Day 11: [[Dreamaker]] released **Day 12: [[Hua Long]] released *25th of December: Gifts recieved could now be opened. **[[Bauble Long]] released **[[Coal Split]] released 2014 January *1st of January: [[Firework Drake]] released *20th of January: [[Angel Serpent]] released February *1st of February: [[Arcane]] released *11th of February: [[Flower Dragon]] released March *3rd of March: [[Baking]] introduced *13th of March: [[Plant Life]] released *17th of March:[[ Iceberg ]] released *29th of March: [[The Rot]] released April Nothing May *5th of May: [[Witherskin]] released *7th of May: [[Quilin ]] released June *1st of June: Families released *4th of June: [[Shinks|Shinks ]] released *7th of June: [[Fishing ]] added *13th of June: New themes for the site were made, in favor of Twitter Bootstrap *18th of June: Instead of getting baking items and companions while clicking, Boxes were added instead. Baking system removed. *27th of June: [[Scour And Questing|Scour ]] was recoded and redone *28th of June: **[[Companions]] were redone. **[[Rykier|Shadow Rykier]] released. *29th of June: [[Clans|Clan ranking system]] added July *3rd of July: Clan subforums added to forum *5th of July: [[Lottery And Raffle|Lottery and Raffle ]] introduced *8th of July: [[Ghost|Ghost Dragons]] released *12th of July: [[Gold Dragon|Gold Dragons ]] released *14th of July: [[Timber Wyvern|Timber]] released *16th of July: [[Silver Dragon]] released *19th of July: [[Armor Drake]] released August *5th of August: [[Sicilian Hydra]] released *8th of August: [[Chicken|Chicken ]] was redone *11th of August: [[Shell Drake]] released *20th of August: [[Rock Collection - August 2014|Rock Collection Event]] **20th of August: Plateaus released. **27th of August: [[Magma Dragon]] released September October *19th of October: [[Amae-Amae]] released November December 2015 January *10th of January: [[Greenleaf]] released *29th of January: [[Singularity]] released February *1st of February: [[Newleaf]] released *4th of February: [[Toy Drive]] starts **14th of February: [[Undine Wyrm]] released **14th of February: [[Parafinned]] released *15th of February: [[Flower Fields 2015]] starts *23rd of February: [[Sprite Midge]] released March *2nd of March: **[[Baenalkin]] released **[[Sharescale]] released **[[Sulfur Wyrm]] released **[[Dark Phoenix]] released *13th of March: Special limited release **13th of March: [[Skyshine]] released **15th of March: [[Clover Scale]] released **16th of March: [[Raincatcher]] released April *1st of April: [[Corn Plant]] released May *1st of May: [[Bearded Dragon]] released *2nd of May: [[Yivartian Windslug]] released *12th of May: [[Windheight Festival 2015]] starts **12th of May: [[Unglios]] released **15th of May: [[Danican Gyan]] released **16th of May: [[Windheight]] released *22nd of May: [[Owl-Faced Hippogryphon]] released *24th of May: [[Light vs Dark 2015]] starts June *[[Light vs Dark 2015|Light vs Dark event]] **16th of June: [[Amorphous|Amorphous Dragon]] released **17th of June: [[Drac ]] released **18th of June: [[Caldony ]] released **19th of June: [[Hiakiar ]] released **20th of June: [[Diomandra]] released July August September October November December=